Marshall's Beyond
by Incedofilius
Summary: A development on some of the finer details in World of Warcraft, dwelling on some of it's history and a new found corruption in the heart of the questable regions of Tanaris and Un'Goro Crater. This should end up as about 7 chapters. Suggestions are very
1. Foreword: A note to Historians

Not a day goes by in my mind when the flood of the illustrious purple leaves and soft evergreens dominates a few moments of my thought. Days where land, unspoiled by the ages, supplied an unlimited amount of happiness and peace. Where one could feel as young as a peacebloom bud draped in it's first taste of the morning dew. These were my recollections of the unchanging bliss that surrounded my time wandering around the western regions of Ashenvale.

Such are the memories of my younger days - more than a mortal life's age ago now, for I have existed for only a small period of years. Gelsir, our chief cook and lore-master is our eldest in this camp, but will never let on his age... for it is not normally the custom of our people to make such a deal about time (but recorded here for the benefit of history and for those not of my Night Elven kin). Two detachments of humans from their fortress of Theramore in the northwest are present, the youngest being a dedicated warrior of just 18 - barely enlistment age for her people but having no less courage, skill, and reason to fight against the evil left in the wake of the Burning Legion. Ask anyone in our camp about the memories they hold closest to and you will end up with a similar story to mine - however long they have walked this land.

_- Asfalir Tyressis - Knight Captain of Tyrande Whisperwind_


	2. Not Of The Horde

** Not Of The Horde **

_Our camp of soldiers under the Alliance banner marches south from the pass of the_

_shimmering flats after holding off a corps of Orc Warriors attempting to take_

_control of Gnomish supply routes to the west. Joined now by a detachment from_

_Theramore and reinforcements from the Gadgetzan garrison, we have been travelling_

_due south toward the pass to Un'Goro. Theramore believes that too many 'things' have_

_gone missing of late in the southern regions of Tanaris, it is going to be our job_

_to make sure that these concerns are followed up - and that successive orders are_

_carried out as they are delivered. Our camp now numbers thirty nine._

It was the third time since dusk that our lead scout, Sergeant Jehryn Woodwing of Stormwind, came and reported news of troll activity to my tent. This time I shook the tiredness out of my eyes and asked him to repeat the news in detail.

_"Not two hundred yards down the hill below us there went another three of them. And there's another thing too, it seemed to me that they were each carrying something in a bag that seemed unusually heavy." When asking him how long it had been since the last one went by he shrugged. "It was about an hour ago, but the one before that was just after you came in here for the night, so... almost 3 hours earlier - doesn't seem like a patrol or a guard and I can't tell if they are the same three as last time."_

Troll movements in the sands of Tanaris like this were not common, especially at night. Travelling by day at a slow pace ahead of a caravan wearied me and if it wasn't for a dispatch that came from Theramore the previous day I'd have turned a blind eye and continued to rest. The dispatch stated that contact from the scientific expedition in the caves north of Un'Goro Crater had been lost. Their supply couriers failed to return to Theramore on the last two dispatches.

My orders were to:

'Report the status of the expedition in the Un'Goro crater region and the two parties of missing couriers on the road from here to Gadgetzan'

When it comes to orders I do not like to wait around for something, such as a mounted patrol or a skirmish to action them. That just gives Marshall Honeywell fuel to complain that Status Detachments are sent that return to report no action on my part. The idea that communications should be the concern of the reporting camp did not appeal to him. He liked to be calmly in control - a proud but honest old man of small stature and modest girth, always seen donning his uniform without a crease or hint of dirt. Control, reconnaissance and forethought was his ally in the defence of Stormwind and gave him deserved recognition among the Alliance forces. Mindful of these ideals and eager to have a satisfying report I told Jehryn to make ready a squad of four Rogues for the interrogation of the next band of Trolls that came by.

Surveying the action from the edge of our hilltop camp, our Rogues took their positions among the shadows on the roadside. In the twilight it is not hard for an experienced Rogue to appear as just another small mound of desert sand. What was slightly more difficult was taking the three Trolls alive, without a fight, as this involved synchronised precision blows across the eyes while the subjects were off guard. As I watched, the last Rogue returned from his scouting position further east along the road and shuffled into place with the three already there - I guessed that the next party had arrived as expected. As the Troll party passed the squad's position by, the procedure was executed to plan in a matter of seconds. With the three now semi-conscious and held at knife-point I came down to inspect them, followed by our lore-master, Gelsir, (who could also translate much of the Orcish common tongue as well as a substantial amount of Troll).

Other than the Trolls' continual ignorance of our questions - and the hissing and gurgling of their tongue regarding their urgent need to return to camp, the information we sought (regarding the couriers from Theramore) was not forthcoming. What was most interesting was the contents of each bag. Elemental fire - while normally used in magical arts and alchemy for fire enhancement, is not usually seen in such raw and large quantities. Gathering no information of use as to its source, destination or purpose I settled on the only other question in my mind.

_"Where do the rest of your friends travel to this night?"_ I asked, pointing west along the road.

What followed was something like laughing and a muttering of what was translated as 'to Azan' before the three began to dance on their haunches and laugh incessantly in a tone of which I did not regard as anything ever coming from a Troll before. To my immediate alarm, Gelsir hurriedly beckoned me to his tent and anxiously stated what was troubling him.

_"These are not Trolls of the Horde, Captain. They show rage and fury within as if they were demons of Mannoroth, as the Orcs once were."_

I questioned the possibility of this given Mannoroth's destruction by the Orcs of Thrall and Grom Hellscream and the ending of their service to the Burning Legion.

_"I am not sure what this means, but they are not Trolls of the Horde, Captain, we must send word to the Marshall at once."_

Trusting Gelsir's judgement, I stirred the camp immediately and ordered a move to the other side of the hill away from the road, erring on the side of caution for the moment, but waited until dawn to send word back to Theramore. It was almost lucky I did, as a Status Detachment arrived as I woke - adhering to the Marshall's instructions. I took the note I had written that night and sealed it before handing it to the messenger who left on his hardy mule after having a bit to eat with us. The message read:

---

Southwest Tanaris Corps - Status Detachment #9

**- Day 18**

_Moved camp South of the ranges to a position 200 yards above and in full sight of the road to_

_the crater's entrance. Received word from Rogue scouts to the east that the Silithid_

_creatures were preparing shelter for stronger winds. Made necessary arrangements for_

_the camp and ensured mounts were well watered._

**- Day 19**

_Continued watch on the road below, placed sentries at night. Noticed regular Troll_

_activity in parties of three travelling westwards. Captured and interrogated the_

_fourth party spotted that night after regarding the activity as suspicious. Recovered_

_three hand sacks full of pure Elemental Fire from the Trolls. Inspection by Gelsir_

_brought forth a good possibility that these Trolls possessed somewhat demonic_

_characteristics alike to the bloodrage of the Orcs of Mannoroth. No useful_

_information obtained as to the whereabouts of the couriers or knowledge of Marshall's_

_Expedition. Request a prison guard of at least 4 to escort prisoners to Theramore_

_for further examination. Interrogation was only fruitful in providing a response of_

_"to Azan" to the very vague question "Where did the other bags go?" in reference to_

the other Troll party's bound westward.

- Asfalir Tyressis - Knight Captain

---

The following morning I did not have to wait long for a wagon to arrive to take our prisoners off our hands. With them came a written oder to 'Scout the movements of the Trolls and the pass to Un'Goro. Meet any form of resistance as you deem necessary.' As far as I was aware, Horde were not an issue in this area and apart from Silithids, the warped wildlife and banished elemental powers around the Crater there shouldn't have been much to worry about unless a demonic race of Troll had come into being of late. This wasn't so much a different concept, as in many places criminal factions of the Horde exist, just as there do some parties who have seceded from the Alliance.

Deciding to go with Jehryn and two squads of four to scout out the region of the pass, I did not give the order to break camp and move further westwards that day. Travelling through the heat of a midday desert was not something our mounts were accustomed to and we made very sluggish progress against the sand and the wind. We saw nothing of interest on the road and as we came near the pass where it was sheltered and nourished by vegetation, our mounts quickened their pace, much to our satisfaction. The time had passed quickly for the mid-afternoon sun was now low enough to duck behind the bordering peaks to the southwest, creating a welcomed bit of shade. Knowing we could not wait around long if we were to return by nightfall, I sent a squad down each side of the pass into Un'Goro, Jehryn on the south and myself on the north.

Noticing little evidence of any activity at first I was eager to return before it got too late, for that night I had hoped to brief a scouting party to follow a band of the trolls along the road. Sensing a sudden unnatural quiet of Imps I put that thought on hold. Justified moments later by a shrill call from above, down swarmed a host of perhaps eight or ten Pterrordax that had evidently been watching us from above. Screaming for Jehryn to take cover I moved my squad close in to the side of the pass that we were now at the bottom of. The first pass saw us just dodging the flying reptiles' grasp as they tore the air like it were cloth and pulled up at the bottom of their swoop with a thunderous belch. Preparing to take another more accurate run they came again on both sides of the pass – their dense wings blocking the remaining sunlight as they rushed nearer and nearer. I readied the two hunters in my squad and held them for when our foes were at a comfortable height. A volley of ice arrows let fly, catching three of them through the wings and sending them reeling upward through the air. Looking across the pass I saw another volley come from Jehryn's squad - hitting at least two birds to the same effect. Hedrel, the Mage with Jehryn must have then let a storm of shadow bolts fly as I witnessed a tangle of blackness engulf two of them to bring them down on the pass fighting over each other. The remaining few flew toward the North of the Crater as they let off a piercing scream.

Finishing off the two Pterrordax on the pass with a few arrows as we approached, the hunters stepped forward to look upon the kill and agreed that this occurrence was unnatural. The dead eyes of our latest enemies were a dim glowing-red and the inside of their mouth charred black and brittle. Whatever the birds had become I knew they would return with more friends of the same nature, so I had both parties readied for immediate departure back through the desert sands. Not much was said among us as we all now guessed that there was an outbreak of some description in the Crater and as our orders were to recover stability in the region it was safe to assume that we would be the first to wage war on our latest discovery and find the source of its corruption.

The journey back to camp with the wind now behind us was uneventful save for our Nightsabers' occasional coughing fits as the dryness of desert sand choked their sensitive throats. Riding close behind each other to avoid the sand bogging us down, we arrived back just moments after sunset and in time for a meal of Gelsir's tender Wolf Steak - of which there was enough for all to have their second course as was common while Gelsir was our cook. The meal was filling and restored our strength after riding hard through the sand. It was after finishing up that I noticed the presence of an armoured white horse and two rams hitched up on the northern side of camp. No sooner than I noticed, the stern and stout figure of Honeywell himself approached with Jehryn and two Dwarven soldiers. I stood up, bowed and gave them welcome.

_"Elune's honour! Welcome, Marshall. I bid you join me inside for your briefing, for that is why you have come, yes? There is also hot food for you and your guards if you wish."_

_"Thank you Captain, we will be grateful for some...?"_

_"...Steak from the wolves that our hunters caught while I and a party of 9 were scouting out the pass."_

_"Indeed. I am most interested in your progress, but firstly I have something to share with you of the trolls you captured and sent to us."_

I handed the Marshall a plate of steak and greens, "That is indeed at the front of my mind and I see you are eager to discuss it".

_"The news is indeed serious, the wagon with which you sent them in did not arrive, nor did its contents. The driver, er... Trilmak, I believe he was - a Gnome..."_

_"Yes I remember."_

_"He returned after escaping from the three, apparently by hiding inside a tree stump. Thus, they are now at large, probably even made it back to wherever they came from. Worse still is they know of you, of this camp and of its size and intentions. You need to be on the move immediately and if I were you, I'd accept the assistance of Lady Proudmoore. She has ready a council of eighteen arriving on the shores east of here in the morning - warlocks and mages numbering six and ten, also four priestesses of your kin."_

_"Sir, we do not yet know if we expect to encounter more of these... creatures, we don't even yet know who they are or where they come from."_

_"'Tis more than Trolls that stir against us in these parts, Captain,"_ added Jehryn who had been standing in the doorway. _"More disturbing perhaps was that the host that attacked us on the pass were fighting together, not among themselves."_

Marshall Honeywell seemed interested in our latest news so I told the story of the attack on the pass and put forth that the camp should move to it's northern edge at first light tomorrow.

_"As reinforcements are already prepared, I graciously accept the assistance of Lady Proudmoore's council and give the reply for the council to aid in this mission, although I hope that we should not come up against a force of such measure as yet."_

"_Very well, it shall be so. Look for their arrival at the pass tomorrow evening – I will leave word of your acceptance at the Gadgetzan garrison and they will make their way from there._" Turning and ordering his guards to ready their mounts he thanked us for what he called our 'modest hospitality' and prepared for departure. "_There is naught but fear and caution in the voice of the Lady of this matter. See to it that you are prepared for assault at all times. I do not wish to dwell on what might happen, but she can perceive these things before you or I can comprehend them._" I thanked and saluted the Marshall as he rode off across the darkened plains to the north.

Announcing we would break camp and head west to the pass in the morning I ordered everyone in for an early night, posted Rogue sentries on the southern side and retired to my tent. The cool night breeze across the sandy plain was welcomed after the merciless abrasive sand storms through the afternoon. Though the early start on the morrow would have allowed us to avoid most of this, I had warned Jehryn of the need for the escorting party to travel light and comfortably and be ready to take the defensive at a moment's notice. Now that I had an early night to use I had nothing better to use it for than to rest and dream of the tranquility of Ashenvale once more.

Waking as warm sunlight crept over my face through the gap in the canvas, I wiped the memories of the forests from my eyes and instinctively slipped on my red Bloodfang armour taking away the early morning lethargy and heightening my senses. I promptly unfixed my bedroll and proceeded to fold away the makeshift desk ready to be packed on the carts with tents and supplies. I looked out of the opening in front of me and not seeing any degree of activity outside cast Detection of Traps (beginning with a soft moan and ending with a feint tinkling sound it has proven for me to be a more effective call than the crowing of a Cock, yet more subtle). Hearing moaning from Jehryn's tent moments later called to him. _"Half an hour to departure time, Jehryn, see that everyone gets moving"._

As the efficiency of the camp was it's usual best that morning and the wagons were well on their way to being ready on time, I called together all party leaders for a briefing on the matter before us.

Just one scouting party of five was to to be assembled. Unquestionably led by Jehryn, I gave the directive that through the valley and down the pass they were to remain a full three chain ahead of the rest of us. This party consisted of Jehryn, who's keen eye and skillful marksmanship consistently proved to be my best defense against an enemy of unknown potential; three Rogues who moved swift and silent; and a Night Elven Druid, well rehearsed in the stealthed form of the Nightsaber and in healing. All in this party with the exception of Jehryn were capable of avoiding detection if necessary and were to remain dismounted and in such a stance until directed otherwise by him. Following this party was positioned the majority of our fighting detachment in five parties of five, all mounted. My own party was to be the first to come to the defence of any of the detachment and bear the weight of any attack, therefore at my side I chose two Paladins of Stormwind, Brutus and Azure, and two Warriors of my own kin, Soreyel and Neiella, both originally Silverwing Sentinels. In direct support, the remaining four parties were predominantly Hunters and Rogues. The defense of the wagons was the responsibility of the remaining nine – three Mages, three Warlocks, two Human Warriors and Gelsir. Gelsir, who in addition to being skilled with pots and pans, was also an adept Druid, gifted in the forces of nature and healing.

Moving off down the hill with the wagons and carts heaved along by light-footed donkeys, Jehryn and his party set the pace into the valley. Being wary of the residence of enchanted saplings, we kept a sufficient distance from them. Nevertheless, on one occasion a elder sapling attempted to defend its territory by hurling itself at one of our hunters, only to encounter a hail of arrows and the heavy stoke of an axe. As the mountain range bordering the edge of Un'Goro Crater began to draw nearer, it loomed above us like a gigantic fortress wall. Many of us had never set foot past those mountains, to the land made fertile by the volcanic ash and silt, inhabited by ancient species of reptile and insect and wandered by a formidable beast known to us as King Mosh.

All through the valley with the wagons being pulled close behind we progressed toward the pass as the sun rose toward its zenith. The winds were kind to us and our mounts progressed with ease. Not since the last encounter with a sapling was anything spoken. All was quiet in the valley save for the occasional murmurings of the breeze as it wove it's way between the cliffs and the thick thistle bowers. The mountain range before us grew taller as the floor of the sandy valley began to gently rise. Jehryn paused at the valley's edge and beckoned me forward with a motion of his hand.

"_What news? What do you see?"_

"_Up there on the pass," _said Jehryn, pointing ahead _"What do you suppose it is?"_

The sun was bright and the heat rising from the ground blurred the scene beyond, yet unmistakeably a patrol of creatures were stationed as a warden to the entrance to the pass – unidentifiable at this distance.

"_They have returned, wait here out of sight while I take a closer look. We need to see what we are up against."_

I cloaked and silently made my way across the sands to the side of the mountain range. Drawing nearer it became clear that this host was an alliance of many creatures. Outcasts, Trolls, Skeletal Undead, even beasts such as the Devilsaur and Dimetradon were present. I slid up a ravine between two small hilly outcrops, attempting to get a view down the length of the pass as it descended between two enormous rocky pillars to the swampy lands of the crater below. What came next was an experience of nausea and dread as my eyes surveyed the pass below me in foreboding of the task now ahead of us. What I feared was not so much the sight before me, but the motives of such a cause. _What lay in the crater that was so secretive that it required the defence of a host this large? _For the host guarding the length of the pass numbered thirty three of those I could see - a host of Outcast Necromancers and Warlocks, Trolls, Orcs, a variety of beasts native to Un'Goro and a multitude of summoned or raised Skeletal Undead. This of course did not include any visible Pterrordax or any summoned creatures which we would also have to account for. In the midst of the host lay a Winged Demon who appeared responsible for this camp's organisation and towered above the skeletal minions and summoned elementals.

I slank away, back down the ravine and across the flats, looking back periodically to check that there was no clear line of sight to the pass. A concerned expression must have remained on my face as I arrived back.

"_Not good Captain?" _asked Kolan, a Rogue at the front.

"_You had better come and listen all together" _I said as I walked to the rear near the wagons and motioned for all to crowd around.

"_This night we are joined by eighteen of our friends from Theramore, a Council of the Lady Proudmoore. They will be arriving here at some point this evening from the North and will be looking for us just north of the pass. We can assume that the host of these creatures before us have been able to ascertain the size of our camp and that they in all possibility have reinforcements waiting inside half a day's journey from the pass itself. The number guarding the pass rival's our own. I counted thirty three, not including minions."_ I paused briefly and was only met by silence.

"_The host could potentially number fifty. Their advantage is that they have the means of forcing our attacking front to be limited to the width of the pass, eight at a time. From what I can see we have a slight advantage of surprise. The low mounds around the top of the pass can provide us with cover to the immediate north and south. I propose that myself, with you eleven remaining Rogues, enter first and take positions behind those mounds. The remainder of you will begin a charge toward the pass at which point they will most likely form a defensive position at the base. The twelve of us should then follow them down under stealth and render as many of those at the front of their defence out of action. We should push the remainder of the host back as far as we are able before the rest of us enter and are given a wider field of attack. This attack will need to begin before the Lady's Council arrives to ensure that our new number and strength remains unknown to them. This will limit our chances during this attack, but will subsequently prove to be an advantage should resistance be met again, which it seems it will."_ I sighed, as a burden weighed on my heart that some, perhaps all of us may not live through this battle. _"If there are any questions, let me hear them now"_

"_Sir,"_ put in our only priestess _"Is the strength of ourselves enough to overpower them? I am concerned about our healing and resurrection capacity at the moment. We could wait for the Council to arrive and give us assistance."_

At that moment, Gelsir stood and, with a wrinkled and wise look on his face, cleared his throat.

"_Ahemm, may I add a tale to this discussion?"_ I motioned to him to continue. _"Ahh, good then. Well, as perhaps none of you were around for this you will have to trust that I tell it correctly. Soon after the Portal's opening in the South of the Blasted Lands, a Legion of Necromantic warriors attempted an invasion across the mountains south of Elwyn, along the narrowness of Deadwind Pass. On the western entrance, a large host of Stormwind and the Wildhammer Dwarves prepared for an attack in the opposite direction. Word has it that neither knew of each other's plans but they both attacked at the same time. The difference was not in numbers but it was the speed of the attack that determined the victor. The Humans and Dwarves marched solidly and slowly across the narrow overhead pass, while the Legion of Undead, Warlocks and Necromancers charged with fierce determination toward them. They met on the pass in an exchange of surprise. But the defensive capabilities of the Wildhammer were no match for the swift axes and blades of their enemies. The fight ended in the mounted retreat of just two guards while the Legion suffered little. It seems that is cases like this, numbers and skill are not the factors that give victory. We must be quick and we must be fierce. There may be little time for healing if we all hard and well. I will take the form of the Nightsaber and I would invite you all to do likewise, if only you were able."_

It is not often that the old man makes such a statement, but all who listened were amazed at the strength in spirit the old Druid still had.

"_Very well, do not focus your attention on healing during battle, we should strike quickly and together. those with range stay at the rear of the charge. Warriors and Paladins, up the front. We will attack as the last edge of the sun strikes the horizon in front so we do not have to deal with it in our eyes..."_ The wind picked up and reminded me that we needed shelter in the meantime. _"Until then we should take shelter against the cliff at the bottom of the valley."_

We moved to the valley's edge, just below the line of sight to the pass and waited through the wind for the evening to arrive.


End file.
